


Adam Driver #51 (AITAF on Broadway, Nov 2016)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [51]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: 1000 watt smile, Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Dimple porn, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Veterans Day, actual ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A long haired, full faced, and bearded Adam, moles and freckles unmolested by makeup, beaming so brightly his eyes are crinkled into crescents and his dimples have dimples.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Adam Driver #51 (AITAF on Broadway, Nov 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> AITAF's annual performance on Broadway happens every November, right around Veterans Day, and I can't think that's a coincidence. What a lovely way to celebrate the mission of an organization dedicated to bringing the arts to the entire military community, both active duty and retired. And it's clear that, unlike so many of the promotional appearances he makes for his films, Adam is genuinely happy to be a part of it all. I've painted a lot of almost smiles, hidden smiles, and carefully held smiles, but only a couple of outright grins like this one. His joy is so infectious that I found myself smiling right back at him for most of the time I was painting this.
> 
> Adam has spoken, at length, about how acting gave him the tools he needed to finally be able to put his emotions into words, and how much he wished he'd had access to those tools while he was serving. Being a Marine helped him finally find a community and a sense of purpose, but didn't do much to help him be able to express himself. I find it hard to articulate just how deeply moved I am that one of his first instincts, even before he graduated, well before he achieved any kind of success, was to turn around and find a way to give that gift back to his first real community. 
> 
> So, on this Veterans Day, here's to Adam Driver; thank you for your service to your country and to your fellow service members, for your compassion, and your dedication to using your talents to help others. I kind of hope you never stumble over this, but if you do, please know that we appreciate everything you do so very much.
> 
> Reference taken on 7 Nov 2016 at the 8th annual AITAF performance on Broadway, with thanks to @AdamDriverFiles on twitter for sharing it with us and for encouraging me to paint it. I took the liberty of adding an AITAF pin to his lapel, because I could, and because I wanted to honor the organization he and Jo founded. 
> 
> 9.5 hours of drawing time. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-51.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-51-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-51-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
